The long term objective of this project is to improve the outcome of lower extremity total joint replacement (TJR) in the geriatric population by identifying the correctable variables that could modify the outcome. TJR is performed often for the endstage arthritic conditions in older patients. Different patients do not have a consistently good response to TJR, even when all known, important factors are optimally controlled.